Bent But Not Broken
by Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Rose sent to work for D.I Hardy & they can't stand each other but soon they become close until Alec feels betrayed when Rose discovers his illness & an argument ensues & she leaves him. But tragedy strikes when Alec receives an emergency phone call about Rose & everything changes & true feelings are realized but is too late? I hope you like the story! (cover art by me)
1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler stood in front of the Broadchurch Police Department more nervous then she had ever been in her life.

She was starting to regret asking her father about the Detective's position at Torchwood but she really wanted it.

Her father said she could have it if she completed an experience training program at Broadchurch.

Of course Rose was so excited she said yes but standing there on the front steps of that big building she felt like a kid on their first day of school.

She felt out-of-place in her jeans, blue sweater and waist length coat.

Rose was so deep in thought she nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder; Rose turned around and an older woman with brown curly hair smiled at her.

"Hi, you must be Rose Tyler." She said.

"Yes, how did you know?"

The woman pointed at her coat. "You're wearing your I.D pass."

Rose blushed. "Right, I forgot I was wearing this."

The woman extended her hand. "I'm D.S Miller but you can call me Ellie; you're father told me you were coming."

Rose shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Ellie smiled then opened the door. "Come on I'll show you inside."

"Thanks, um your name sounds familiar." Rose said as they walked through the hall.

Ellie scoffed. "If you're referring to the news reports about a detective's husband murdering a small boy then yep that's me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rose replied embarrassed.

Ellie shrugged. "It's okay, I've managed."

"I'm surprised you stayed." Rose said.

"Oh, I was going to move but this town was more forgiving than I thought and I had a lot of support from D.I Alec Hardy."

"D.I Hardy, the one that solved the murder?" She said.

"Yep, he also my boss." Ellie smiled.

Rose nodded. "He's sounds nice."

She chuckled. "Oh, are you in for a surprise!"

As soon as they walked through the doors a loud male Scottish voice from behind startled Rose.

"Miller, you're late!"

She turned and saw a tall man with dark brown hair, scruffy five-o' clock shadow frowning at them.

Rose swallowed nervously, she had a hunch this was the alleged nice D.I Alec Hardy.

He was thin but muscular and his black suit and navy blue tie looked nice but it was a bit loose on him.

Despite being a grouch he was really good-looking Rose noticed.

He came closer to them and folded his arms.

"Well?" Alec replied.

"I'm sorry sir, I was just showing Rose Tyler around." Ellie replied.

Alec eyed Rose up and down and shrugged.

"What for?" He said.

"She's from Torchwood; she's part of their Detective's training program."

He looked unimpressed. "Oh, right the place where they chase aliens or whatever."

Rose scowled. "We do more than just that."

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Great, don't really care. Now, can we please get some work done?" He grumbled marching off to his office.

Rose glanced at Ellie. "Bit of a bastard, isn't he?"

Ellie shrugged. "You get used to it."

Rose followed her to her desk. "How do you stand it, he's impossible?"

"He's not that bad. It's just this is more than a career this his life. Unfortunately, it's taken a toll on him."

She sat in the chair in front of her desk. "What do you mean?"

Ellie sighed. "Alec has health issues."

"What kind?" Rose asked concerned.

"I wish I could tell you but he really doesn't want people to know." She replied.

Rose nodded. "I understand."

Just then Alec popped his head out of the door. "Tyler, could I see you in my office please?"

She glanced at Ellie who gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll be alright."

Rose groaned and slowly walked inside; the room reminded her of the principle's office.

She stood there at his desk unsure what to do next.

He glanced up at her from behind his glasses. "Are going to stand there, all day?"

Rose shook her head. "Uh, no, sir."

"Well, there's a chair; that's what they're made for." Alec replied.

"Smart ass." She grunted to herself as she sat down, it took all she had not to strangle him with his tie.

"Now, I noticed you were late as well." He said.

Rose lowered her eyes. She wanted to hide in something.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm not normally late my nerves just got the best of me." She answered softly.

"Well, you're not going to make it as a detective if you're always late."

Rose nodded. "I know, sir."

Alec studied her expression; she seemed sincere and nervous. He started to feel a little bad for her.

He leaned back in his seat. "I should reprimand you for being late."

Rose braced herself for it. "Yes, sir."

He then sighed. "But technically you were on time except you were standing outside in the cold like an idiot so I'll let you off on a warning."

She pressed her lips and nodded.

"But just for today as of now you're considered one of our employees and that means you follow the same rules." He warned.

"Yes, sir." She muttered.

"You can go, Tyler." He said returning to his paperwork.

She gave him a mental one finger salute before leaving.

Rose stood outside his office grumbling. "I swear I could zap him with my laser gun."

"I'm sure you could, Tyler!" Alec called out to her.

She glared at him and dashed to the ladies room to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose came home and angrily threw her coat on the couch. "I hate him!" She shouted.

It was only her first week but Rose's experience with Alec had been less than pleasant.

She had found him to be either too bossy, too picky, rude or just impossible to deal with.

She plopped herself into a big chair when the door knocked. Rose groaned and got up to answer the door.

"That had better not be him." Rose thought bitterly.

The knocking continued and she quickly pulled the door open.

"What is it you stupid…" She started to shout but instead of Alec it was a young vicar standing there shocked.

"Oh, hello." She blushed.

"Uh, hi did I come at a bad time?" He said.

"No, I thought you were someone else; how can I help you?" Rose replied.

"I'm Paul Coates, the local vicar here and I noticed the moving van the other day and I wanted to stop by to welcome you to our community."

She smiled. "Thanks, um I'm Rose Tyler. Would you like to come in?"

He nodded. "Yes, it's quite cold out there."

He sat in a wood chair across from her.

"I appreciate the welcome but I'm only staying for a about a year."

"Oh?" He replied.

"Yeah, I'm doing a training program for Torchwood then I'm going back home." She explained.

Paul nodded. "Um, I can't help but ask but I swore I heard you yelling, is there anything wrong?"

Rose chuckled. "No, I was just angry."

"Why?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Two words, Alec Hardy."

He smirked. "Ah, yes D.I Hardy. He does have a habit of irking people."

"That's putting it mildly." She replied.

"Well, Alec's not the easiest person to get along with but he's a good man."

Rose shrugged. "I guess. Have you known him long?"

Paul shook his head. "No, not long."

"Can you tell me anything about him?" She asked.

"Not really. Why do you ask?" Paul replied.

"Because I'm trying to understand him or at least feel a little sympathy towards him." Rose replied.

"Well, Alec's is a very private person."

She sighed. "He's also a pain in the neck."

Paul chuckled then checked his watch.

"Well, I must be going. Nice meeting you." He said standing up.

She smiled. "You too, thank you."

Paul opened the door and paused. "Oh, if you're interested the church is just up the hill. Feel free to attend one of our services."

"That sounds nice, thanks." She replied.

He said goodbye and Rose closed the door.

She leaned against it and sighed heavily; she was not looking forward to tomorrow.

At the police station it was late and Ellie was getting ready to leave but Alec chose to stay behind and catch up on paperwork.

She leaned against the door frame and stared at him.

He glanced up at her. "Can I help you?"

"You weren't very nice to her." Ellie said.

He returned to his paperwork. "Nice to who?"

"Rose, you know blond short hair, medium height, and smart enough to hate your guts; remember?"

"I'm here to do my job not socialize with twenty year olds." He grumbled.

She scoffed. "Ha, you don't socialize with anyone!"

"Yes, I do." Alec replied.

"When?" Ellie asked.

"When I'm forced to." He said looking right at her.

Ellie shook her head. "You never let anyone in, do you?"

He groaned. "For God sakes don't start!"

"I'm not but I think you need to apologize to her." Ellie said.

"Yes, thank you for bringing that to my attention, you can go home now, Ellie." Alec replied quickly.

She scowled. "What about you, don't you need sleep?"

"Who says I sleep?" He scoffed.

Ellie rolled her eyes in frustration. "Goodnight, sir." She said leaving.

"Night, Miller!" Alec called back.

Once she was gone Alec reached into his desk and took one of his heart pills, he preferred to take his medicine when no one was looking that way nobody would stare or show pity on him.

He sighed and leaned his head back on the chair.

Ellie's words repeated in his mind; he knows he can be a bastard at times but maybe he was a little harsh on Rose.

As much as he hated it Alec picked up the phone and dialed Rose's number.

"I hate it when she's right." Alec grumbled.

It was 1:15 in the morning when the phone woke Rose from a deep sleep.

She squinted at the clock and groaned before rolling over and picking up the phone.

"Hello?" She mumbled.

"Uh, hi this is Alec."

That caught her attention and she sat up. "Okay, if you honestly think I'm coming to work at this hour, you are sorely mistaken!"

He rubbed his eyes. "No, that's not why I'm calling."

"Then what is it?" Rose said suspiciously.

"Well, um I think I'm saying that I could be a little sorry…" He muttered.

He immediately regretted saying it like that.

"Is this your attempt at an apology?" She asked.

"Yeah." Alec admitted.

"You're not very good at it, you know?" She replied.

"I'm aware of that, thank you." He hissed.

"So why bother? I know you don't want to."

"No, but I'm trying anyway." Alec said annoyed.

"Well, if there was any kind sincerity in it I might've forgiven you." Rose replied.

"You do realize that I am your boss, Tyler?" He said firmly.

"Not at 1:20 in the morning you're not!" Rose snapped back hanging up the phone.

Alec groaned and slammed the phone. "Why do I even bother with that woman?!" He shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was bored; she was tired of T.V and tired of drawing in her notebook.

Rose was starting to feel trapped inside her flat, it seemed no matter how many things of home she surrounded herself with it still felt strange in her new place.

She peaked out the window, the weather seemed nice so she grabbed her shoes and stepped outside to the beach.

Rose glanced around the empty beach before sitting on the wet sand.

She watched the waves and enjoyed the silence sometimes she liked being by herself.

She closed her eyes and let cool breeze soothe her.

Just then Alec's voice broke into her thoughts. "Oi'!" He said surprised.

She looked up and smiled. "Hi!"

Alec smirked. "Still speaking to me, Tyler?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because of the scolding over that phone call I gave you yesterday." He replied.

Rose shrugged. "It's okay my mum does the exact same thing; kind of reminded me of home."

He sat beside her. "So what are you doing here?"

"I live here, well; I live up on that cliff." Rose replied.

Alec nodded. "Really, my family used to pitch a tent on that cliff."

"You used to come here?" She said surprised.

"Yeah, on holiday except my parents used to argue so much I would sit out here to get away from them." He explained.

"I'm sorry." Rose replied softly.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"I think it does." She said.

He glanced at her. "So how do you like Broadchurch?"

Rose shrugged. "It's okay but I find it a little annoying here. Everybody smiles a lot and the air is so salty."

Alec chuckled.

"What?" She said.

He smirked. "That's the way I feel."

Rose smiled. "Well, what do you know we have something in common."

Alec smiled slightly.

"So what's at home?" Alec asked.

She sighed. "Mum, dad, my baby brother Tony and Mickey my friend."

"You miss them?"

Rose nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She said.

"Have you met a lot of people here?" He asked.

Rose did a so-so motion with her hand. "So far I've met Nigel, Ellie and Ollie."

"Oh, Ollie I've been meaning to tell you I think he likes you." He said.

Rose rolled her eyes.

Ollie had been showing up at work hanging around her desk and coming up with any excuse to talk to her, Rose wasn't impressed.

"Gee, I hadn't noticed." She muttered.

"What, you don't like him?" Alec said surprised.

"He's alright but Ollie's not my type." She replied.

He looked at her stunned; Alec couldn't believe this pretty young girl didn't go for someone like Ollie.

"Wait, did I say pretty?" He wondered before dismissing the thought.

"Okay, what is your type?" He asked.

Rose arched her eyebrow. "None of your business."

He scoffed. "It's was a perfectly proper question."

"Uh, no it wasn't." She smirked.

"Yes it was." He replied.

"Okay, what's your type, then?"

He gave her a look. "Point taken."

He noticed she had a strange grin.

"What?" Alec scowled.

"Nothing it's just your Scottish accent sounds so different here." She said.

"So?" He frowned.

"I like it, it's nice." She finished.

She caught Alec blushing and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm not used to compliments." He replied.

"I gathered." She playfully nudged his shoulder.

She noticed a slight smile from the corner of her eye but didn't say anything.

"So other than those three you haven't met anyone else?" Alec asked.

She shook her head.

"How come?"

"I like to keep to myself especially when I'm in a new town." Rose replied squishing the sand between her fingers.

Alec nodded. "Fair enough."

She glanced at him. "Do you like Broadchurch?"

He shook his head. "I can't stand it."

"Then why are you here?"

He didn't answer.

Rose nodded. "Fresh start, yeah?"

Alec just shrugged.

She moved closer. "You're here because of that missing evidence from that murder case, aren't you."

"You're a smart one aren't you?" He said with sarcasm.

Rose shrugged. "Maybe but I know it wasn't your fault."

He glanced at her. "How can you be sure?"

She smiled. "Because you're too dedicated and careful to let something like that happen."

Alec swallowed. "Thanks."

Rose glanced at him and saw the pain and regret in his eyes and felt bad for him.

"The things those sad brown eyes must have seen." She thought sadly.

Alec noticed her staring. "What?"

"Do you want to come over for a movie and chips, Friday night?" Rose blurted out.

He groaned. "Not you too."

"What do you mean you too?" She frowned.

"Last year Ellie invited me to dinner."

"Well, this is different." Rose scoffed.

"How?" He asked.

"I can't cook so this isn't dinner."

"But why me?" Alec asked.

She groaned. "Blimey you're difficult. Because that's what people do, they invite their bosses over."

"So I've been told." He grumbled.

"Well, there you go. So what do you say?" Rose asked.

Alec hesitated. "I don't know."

"I'll leave the curtains open." She teased.

He looked at her and chuckled. "You have a filthy mind Tyler."

"I know so say yes." She said.

"You're not going to give up are you?" Alec asked.

"No, no I'm not." Rose replied.

Alec shrugged. "Okay, why not?"

She grinned and messed his hair up.

He scowled.

"See how easy that was, sir?" Rose said as she walked away.

Alec shook his head. "What just happened?" He muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec was the target of a lot of teasing at work. Somehow everyone found out about his non-date with Rose.

"Hey Alec way to go!" One person shouted.

"Sir, I didn't know you had it in you!" Another commented.

He was beginning to have second thoughts.

Just then Brian poked his head inside his office grinning.

"What do you want?" Alec frowned.

"Rose Tyler, sir? Very naughty!" He chuckled.

"Shut it! It's not a date!" Alec yelled; he stood from his desk and slammed the door shut.

He sat there and rubbed his eyes in frustration then the door knocked and Rose reluctantly walked in.

"Hi, are you okay?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm looking forward to Friday night." She smiled.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, um I don't think Friday's a good idea."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"It just isn't." Alec muttered.

"Is it because of the teasing? I'm getting teased too but so what?" She scowled placing her hands on her hips.

"It just isn't appropriate, I'm sorry." He replied.

Rose scoffed. "For god's sake we're just hanging out, nothing more!"

Alec just lowered his eyes. "It still isn't a good idea."

Rose folded her arms and glared at him.

"You know why? Because your mind is in the damn gutter!" She shouted.

Rose stormed out slamming the door behind her.

He leaned his head back and sighed.

"That went well." He heard a voice say.

He looked and Ellie standing there frowning.

"What is it Miller?" Alec groaned.

"Just noticing that display." Ellie replied.

"What's your point?" He asked.

"That you're an idiot."

Alec nodded. "I know."

"Then do something about it." Ellie replied as she left.

He rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for your advice." He remarked.

He saw Rose at her desk looking upset; he sighed and felt terrible.

"Maybe she's right." He mumbled.

On Friday night despite Rose being mad at Alec she still hoped he would come but after a while she was losing hope.

She sat on her couch tugging her earring and kept glancing at the clock.

Alec was late but stood at her door for five minutes feeling nervous and awkward. Finally he took a deep breath and knocked.

Rose smiled and opened the door. "Hi!"

He was relieved to see she was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Hi." He smiled walking inside.

"So he decides to show up." She smirked.

"Yeah, uh I did." He muttered.

"What made you change your mind?" Rose asked.

"Just did." He replied sitting on the couch.

Alec rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit.

She grinned. "Well, I'm glad."

She went over to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Uh, what have you got?" He called back.

"Soda, beers, water."

He wanted a beer but then thought about his heart and went for a soda.

She came back with a soda for him.

He glanced around. "Nice place."

"Thanks." Rose smiled.

"Hope you don't mind but I like rum and coke." She said sitting beside him.

Rose had a carton of chips and offered him a one but he declined.

"Not a chip person, huh?" She said.

Alec didn't know how to respond but Rose smiled. "It's okay."

He smiled slightly and sipped his soda. "I'm sorry I didn't bring anything but the last time I did this I went a bit overboard."

Rose shrugged. "I didn't ask you to bring anything."

She took the remote and started the film.

He glanced at her. "You know you're a lot different here then at work."

Rose looked at him. "So are you."

Alec shifted on the couch. "I hope that was a compliment."

She smirked and took a sip of her drink.

She sighed. "So you never told me do you have any family?"

Alec's expression changed and nodded. "I have a daughter."

Rose smiled. "I bet she's beautiful."

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, she is."

"I bet it's because she looks like you."

Alec scoffed. "I hope not."

She laughed. "My, my, D.I Hardy just made me laugh."

"Glad I amuse you Tyler." He smiled.

"Sir, why do call me Tyler?" She asked.

He shrugged. "It just feels weird to call someone by their first name."

"What about your name?" Rose asked.

He cringed. "I hate my name."

She nudged his shoulder. "I like it."

"Well, I don't." He grumbled.

"You don't get a vote." She smirked.

Alec tried to hide his smile by sipping some of his drink.

"So having fun, yet?" She asked.

He hesitated but nodded. "Yeah, this is nice, I guess."

Rose grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

They watched the movie for a few minutes when their hands touched by accident causing Alec to blush.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's okay." She replied.

After a few minutes Rose glanced at him.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Can I rest my head on your shoulder?" Rose said softly.

"Sorry?" He said.

Rose shook her head. "Never mind."

"No, what is it?"

She sighed. "Can I rest my head on your shoulder?"

"Why? He asked.

"Well it's a small couch so either stand up or let me rest my head on your shoulder." Rose replied.

Alec shrugged. "Okay but only because you're perfume's not overpowering."

Rose smiled and cuddled up to him.

After a few minutes she felt his arm go around her shoulders.

Rose looked at him.

Alec cleared his throat. "I needed someplace to my arm."

She nodded. "Fair enough."

He glanced down at her and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec had been trying to avoid Ellie and her questions but when he was at the coffee machine there she was with an eager smile.

"Well, how did it go?"

"How did what go?" He said nonchalant.

"Your date with Rose." Ellie squealed.

Alec dodged her and started walking back to his office but Ellie followed.

"Well?" She asked.

He sighed. "It wasn't a date Miller."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Date, non-date whatever! How did it go?" She replied.

He took a sip from his cup. "It was fine."

"Did anything happen?" She asked.

Alec shook his head. "Nope just movies and sodas."

Ellie scoffed. "What that's it?"

"Sorry." He replied sitting at his desk.

Ellie placed her hands on her hips. "Not even a snog?"

Alec smirked. "Tell you what Miller I'll leave that one to your own imagination."

Ellie sniffed. "Well, if you're not going to tell me I can always get it from Rose."

"You do that Miller." He replied.

She scowled and left his office while Alec quietly chuckled.

Ellie tracked Rose down and asked her the same questions.

"So how did it go?"

Rose shrugged. "It was nice."

"Is that all?" She replied disappointed.

"What were you expecting?" Rose asked suspicious.

"Well, nothing dirty for crying out loud. I just wondered if he kissed you or if he was rude, basically what happened?"

She smiled. "We didn't kiss but he was a perfect gentleman."

Ellie smirked.

"What?" Rose said.

"I just never put gentleman and D.I Hardy in the same sentence before."

She rolled her eyes. "I am really tired of everyone picking on him."

"Sorry, it's just Alec is very gruff, rude and grouchy." Ellie explained.

"Well, he was the exact opposite with me." Rose replied thoughtfully.

Ellie shook her head. "Whatever you say."

As soon as she was gone Rose went over to Alec's desk.

Rose stood in the doorway tugging her earring. "Hi." She said.

"Hello." He replied looking up for a second.

"Ellie driving you crazy too?" Rose asked.

He shrugged and leaned forward on his desk. "Sort of but then she's always driving me crazy."

"Do you regret our non-date?" She asked nervously.

He smiled. "No, I thought it was very nice."

Rose blushed; he seemed to be having an effect on her.

Alec glanced at her. "Is there anything else you need?"

Rose nodded. "I was wondering how much longer do I have to do paper work?"

Alec smiled. "Actually, I was going to let you start doing the firing range today."

She grinned. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I think you're ready."

"Thank you, sir!" Rose replied dashing out.

But a few minutes later Alec was greeted by one unhappy officer and an angry Rose.

"Sir, we need to talk!" Sgt. James scowled.

"What's the matter?" He groaned.

"Sgt. James doesn't want me to practice at the firing range." Rose huffed.

He sighed. "Why?"

"Because she's from Torchwood, sir." Sgt. James replied.

"So what?" Alec said.

"Sir, she's only worked with lasers not guns. It isn't a good idea." He added.

Rose groaned. "_She_ is standing right here and _she_ knows how to use all firearms!"

"I still say it's not a good idea!" He snapped at her.

Rose stuck her tongue at him.

Alec put his hands in a time out signal. "Okay, enough."

He rubbed his eyes. "Sgt. James if it bothers you that badly we'll go down there and we'll watch, okay?"

Rose and Sgt. James both agreed and they all left his office.

Alec glanced at Ellie as he walked past her. "Miller, cover for me I have to go babysit." He grumbled.

He followed them to the range. It was almost empty and cool in that large room. Alec stood there slightly annoyed but winked at Rose to calm her nerves.

They put on their safety gear and he glanced at her.

"Okay, Tyler when you're ready." He said.

Rose grinned and took a gun and confidently started firing at the paper target.

The officer gawked as every shot fired was perfect and her hand never slipped.

Alec stood there impressed.

After a few minutes Alec signaled for her to stop and glanced at Sgt. James. "Satisfied?"

He lowered his eyes and nodded.

Alec then marched up to him. "One more thing Sgt. James Miss Tyler may work for Torchwood but she will be treated with respect and as if she were part of this police force. Is that understood?" He said firmly.

"Yes sir." Sgt. James replied softly. He looked at Rose. "I'm sorry Miss Tyler." He added before walking away.

She looked at Alec and smiled then stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek making him blush.

"Thanks." Rose said.

Alec cleared his throat and nodded. "As you were Tyler." He squeaked leaving but as he left a small smile formed across his face.

Rose smirked and watched him. "Yep, still got it." She grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

It was raining hard when Alec arrived at work. He stood by the door cursing under his breath and shaking his umbrella when he noticed Rose was absent from her desk.

He saw Ellie walking past and stopped her. "Miller, where's Tyler?"

"She has a cold, sir just got off the phone with her." She said looking through a stack of folders.

Alec frowned. "I hope it's not serious."

Ellie smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't even start."

"What? I think its sweet you caring about her." She replied.

Alec just grumbled and grabbed his coffee and went to his desk. He tried to work but deep down he was worried about Rose but couldn't figure out why; it was just a cold.

Still he couldn't stand it so when his lunch hour came he decided to see her. He grabbed his coat and started to leave.

He walked past Ellie in the hall and she looked at him strangely.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Lunch." He said.

She chuckled. "Liar."

"Okay, I'm going to check on her so sue me." Alec replied.

Ellie didn't respond but her eyes started dancing.

Alec wagged his finger at her. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong." He said.

She raised her hands in a defense mode. "I didn't say anything."

"Yeah but your face did." He scowled.

"Whatever you say, sir." She smiled.

He frowned and flipped the collar of his trench coat down and left.

A few minutes later Alec stood in front of Rose's door with a drug store bag; he could hear her sneezing.

He smiled at how cute her sneeze sounded then knocked on her door.

"Hang on!" She groaned.

Rose opened the door she was wearing polka-dot pajamas and holding a box of tissues.

"Hi." He smiled.

"You're not calling me into work are you?" She sounded stuffed up.

Alec shook his head. "No, I was checking to see how you were."

"What's in the bag?" Rose pointed.

He handed it to her. "It's some get well cards; I didn't know what type you like so I got one of each, there's two kinds of cough drops, flowers and a small teddy bear."

She smirked. "Thanks. A bit over done but very sweet." Rose replied coughing.

"Cute pajamas." He remarked.

"Shut up." She scowled but smiled slightly. "Would you like to come in?" Rose asked.

Alec nodded and stepped inside.

He noticed her couch had been made into a make shift bed and there was medicine, a notebook and a glass of orange juice on the coffee table.

He didn't want to mess up her couch so he sat in the chair.

She plopped herself on the couch. "I was just about to take some medicine just give me a second." Rose said taking some antibiotics.

"How are you?" He asked.

She gave him a "Really?" look.

Alec nodded. "Right stupid question."

"It's okay; it's just a cold but I think I'm doing better." Rose sneezed several times.

"Are you sure?" Alec replied.

"I said I'm doing better. I didn't say I sounded better." She scoffed.

"Have you taken all of your meds?" He asked.

Rose nodded.

Alec saw a cough syrup bottle. "You haven't taken that."

She frowned. "I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I don't like it." Rose grumbled.

He sighed and opened it. "You've got to take it. Don't you want to feel better?"

He poured some green liquid onto a spoon and held to her mouth.

"I won't take it; it's nasty." She huffed.

"You have to take it Tyler." He scowled.

"Sir, I am not five."

"Well, you're certainly acting like it." He scolded.

Rose stuck her tongue out.

"Seriously, Tyler?" He rolled his eyes.

"I don't like it." She whined.

"I know but you need to take it." Alec replied.

"Give me one good reason." She said.

Alec mumbled something but Rose couldn't hear.

"Sorry?" She said.

"I miss you." He blurted out.

Her eyes widen. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean it like that." He groaned. Alec rubbed the back of his neck. "It's kind of lonely at work and I don't have anyone to bicker with."

"There's Ellie." Rose pointed out.

"Yeah but it's not the same and besides I like arguing with you." He admitted.

She smiled at how cute he was. "Okay, I'll take it."

"Thank you." He said putting the spoon in her mouth.

Rose made a face. "Yuck!"

Alec suppressed a chuckle. "Sorry but it had to be done."

"You know I could've done that myself." Rose grumbled.

"How do I you would've?" He asked.

Rose shrugged. "Fair point." She yawned.

"Tired?" Alec asked.

She rubbed her eyes. "It's the medicine makes me drowsy." She replied.

He stood and patted her shoulder. "Well, sleep is probably best for you."

She watched him walk to the door. "Hope you feel better, Tyler." He said softly.

"Sir?" Rose called to him.

Alec paused and looked at her. "Yeah?"

She glanced down and picked at her blanket. "Um, could you stay a little longer?"

He looked at her surprised. "What for?"

"Well, I'm sick and normally mum would stay with me but she's not here so would you do it?" Rose replied.

Alec knew he should tell her no and that he had to get back to the police station but she looked so miserable and her family was far away so he relented.

"Okay." He smiled.

Rose grinned and made room for him on the couch.

He sat beside her and she immediately cuddled up close to him.

Alec arched his eyebrow. "Tyler."

"Oh, I should've warned you I like to cuddle." She replied. "Why didn't you?" He asked.

"You never asked me." She simply answered. "But feel free to watch some T.V; the remote is next to you." Rose added closing her eyes.

He tried to move from her grasp but she held him tighter and snuggled closer.

Alec sighed and realized he wasn't going anywhere but he smiled and just sat there gently stroking her hair as she slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose sat on the nearly deserted beach lightly tapping her chin with her cell phone lost in thought. She was waiting for Alec when she heard his voice call out to her.

"Oi'!" He called out.

She smiled as he walked closer and sat next to her. "Hi!" She said.

"Hi." He replied wishing he had brought his coat. Alec underestimated how cool the wind was but Rose didn't seem to mind it.

He glanced at her and noticed she appeared distracted. "Something wrong?"

She turned her head. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?' Alec asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just got a call from mum." She sighed.

"Trouble?" He asked.

Rose shook her head. "No but she told me Tony just said my name for the first time and I missed it." She swiped at some sand bitterly with her hand.

"I'm sorry." Alec replied.

Rose just shrugged. "Yeah so am I but too late now." She sniffed.

He lightly tapped her arm. "But hey you'll get see them soon, yeah?"

Rose smiled at the idea of seeing her parents and friends. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

"There you go." He replied optimistic.

She then glanced at him very coy making Alec nervous.

"What?" Alec asked suspiciously.

"Uh, mum and dad want you to come over too." Rose replied nonchalant.

"What for?" He frowned.

Rose did a half shrug. "They want to meet you."

Despite knowing what her answer was going to be Alec asked anyway.

He cleared his throat. "Did you tell her no?"

Her eyes sparkled at him. "Nope." She replied simply.

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Of course." Alec opened them and looked at her. "Can I ask why?"

Rose leaned back and nodded. "Because you need a vacation."

"I'm going to need a better reason than that Tyler." Alec scowled.

She looked at him and scoffed. "What reason do you want? You're my friend and friends go on trips together."

Alec leaned his head back and groaned.

"What?" Rose replied confused.

She was surprised he was having such a tantrum over this."Why is he acting like such a two year-old?" She wondered exasperated.

"You'll have your own room, why are you whining?" Rose scowled.

"Tyler, I'm not comfortable in other people's homes. You know that." He protested.

Rose lowered her eyes. "Yes, I know but I had another reason." She mumbled.

He looked at her curious. "What?"

Embarrassed she avoided his eyes and squished the sand in-between her fingers. "Well, there's a dance that Torchwood has every year."

Alec cringed, he knew what was coming.

"And I really want to go but I can't because I don't have a date." She added.

He stopped her. "Before you continue did you by any chance have me in mind as your date?"

Rose nudged his shoulder and smiled sweetly. "Yeah but just as a friend."

Alec shook his head."No." He replied.

"Why not?" She scoffed.

"I hate dancing." Alec said simply.

She scowled. "Sorry but you've got to do better than that."

He threw his hands up. "Okay, how about being uncomfortable around strangers?"

"Sorry, not buying it."

Alec was questioning his ability to pick friends.

"Look, I can't dance." Alec huffed.

Rose shrugged. "I'll teach you."

He rubbed his eyes and cursed under his breath. "Tyler, I like you but I'm not making a fool of myself to please you."

Rose smiled. "I'm not asking you to make a fool of yourself. I just want to take my friend to a dance." She replied.

Alec exhaled. "You're not going to stop are you?"

Rose shook her head. "Nope."

Alec sighed. "Why me, huh? Why?"

She looked at him and poked him in the ribs. "Because I like you and you need a break."

Her expression changed. "And I feel silly going to the dance by myself." She added softly.

He sighed and lowered his eyes before looking back at Rose. He honestly didn't know why this girl had such a hold on him.

Alec groaned and shook his head. "I swear Tyler the things you make me do."

Rose wasn't sure if that was bad or good. "What does that mean?"

He smiled slightly. "It means ever since I met you; I have become the social butterfly I never wanted to be."

Rose was still confused. "Sorry?"

He placed his arm around her and pulled her close. "In other words as much as I hate this I'll go with you to see your family and take you to the dance."

Her face lit up. "Seriously!"

Alec slightly cringed. "Yeah, seriously." "But you owe big time." He firmly added.

Rose jumped up and hugged his neck nearly knocking him over. "Thank you!" She squealed.

Alec tried not to but a smile formed across his face. "Okay, okay I'm glad you're glad but you're cutting the circulation off in my neck." He said slowly pulling away.

"Sorry." She blushed.

"It's okay." Alec smiled before checking his watch. He sighed and stood. "I've got to go." He said brushing the sand off his trousers.

"Okay, I've got to call mum anyway and tell her you accepted their invitation." Rose replied.

He smiled and gave her a quick wave before leaving.

"Alec!" She called.

He paused and turned. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." She smiled softly.

Alec gave a small smile. "My pleasure." He replied and continued to walk away.

**Author's Notes: Hi, I thought I take this story into a slightly different direction and for the next chapter I put our dear Alec into one of the most uncomfortable situations I could think of; meeting Rose's family and going to a dance so I hope you'll like it and I hope you like this chapter! Thank you! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Rose glanced at Alec leaning his head back on the car seat resting as they drove to her parents.

She had to admit he was adorable and kind of cute not that she would tell him that.

"You're staring at me, Tyler." He said keeping his eyes closed.

"I don't know what you mean." Rose replied trying to deny it.

Alec opened his eyes smirking. "You were staring at me."

She shifted her shoulders. "How do you know?"

He chuckled and pointed at his head. "I'm a detective, remember? I have powerful DI senses."

Rose playfully rolled her eyes. "Well, it's good to know you don't have an ego." She joked.

He smiled slightly. "By the way thanks for letting me travel with you."

"No problem, I don't mind." Rose replied.

"I would've done it myself but I probably get lost if you weren't here." He chuckled.

Rose gave a mock gasp. "Do my ears deceive me? Alec admitting he could get lost, oh what are the odds of that?"

He tried not to blush. "Not funny, Tyler."

"By the way you can't call me Tyler in front of my family and friends. You have to call me Rose." Rose said firmly.

"Why?" He replied.

"Because it's confusing, they'll find it odd and because I said so." Rose jokingly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes sir!" He playfully saluted.

Rose laughed and continued driving.

After an hour or so they pulled up in front of a huge mansion for once Alec was stunned. "Blimey, this place is big. Don't tell me you have maids and butlers."

She chuckled. "No, I wasn't raised like that. They didn't want me to grow up spoiled."

Alec smirked thoughtfully. "The one thing you are not is spoiled." He replied making her smile.

As soon as the car stopped they stepped out. Alec looked around the property. It was beautiful; trees and flower bushes everywhere.

"So where are your parents?" He asked curious.

"Rose?" He heard a woman's voice call. He turned and a short blond woman with cleavage and too much eye liner greeted them.

He arched his eyebrow. "Oh, you've got to be kidding." Alec muttered.

Rose grinned. "Mum!"

Jackie squeezed her daughter into a tight hug. "Sweetheart, it's so good to see you!"

Rose smiled then turned to Alec. "Mum this is Alec."

He smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Tyler."

She eyed him up and down. "Blimey, he's a lot older than I expected." She blurted.

Rose hid her face and shook her head in embarrassment. "Mum!" She hissed.

Jackie blushed. "I meant it in the most positive way, of course."

He just smiled politely and kept his remarks to himself. "It's alright, Mrs. Tyler."

Jackie smiled at Alec grateful and shook his hand.

Rose glanced at him thoughtfully mouthing the word "Thanks" to him.

Just then a tall thin man came out holding an infant. "Rose honey!"

"Dad!" She rushed up and hugged him. "Honey welcome home!" He said happily.

Tony cooed and reached out towards her. "Well, it looks like somebody missed you." Pete grinned.

He gave Tony to Rose and she held him close. "Hi, little brother I've missed you." She said softly. Tony smiled and giggled in response.

Alec couldn't help but grin. He loved how Tony responded to her.

Pete noticed Alec standing nearby and approached him. 'DI Hardy, welcome to our home. I'm Pete Tyler." He grinned shaking his hand.

He had a strong grip and reminded Alec of a car salesman.

Alec nodded politely. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Tyler."

"Oh, call me Pete so do I call you Alec or Hardy? What do prefer?" He asked.

Alec shrugged. "Alec's fine."

He nodded. "Well, Alec let's get you settled in then."

He picked up Alec's suitcase and they all went into the mansion and Alec was in awe and slightly nervous. The place looked like a museum with its plush carpets, marble statues and fancy furniture.

He felt so out of place. Rose must've noticed and squeezed his hand. "It's okay under all this fancy stuff are normal people."

"Well, as normal as you can get anyway." She playfully added.

He muffled a snicker. Alec was so glad Rose was with him.

"Honey could you put Tony in his room and help me in the kitchen?" Jackie asked.

Rose nodded then looked at Alec. "Think you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

Rose smiled and followed her mum while Pete led him to his room upstairs.

"Okay, here we are." He announced opening the door.

They went into the guest bedroom; Alec had to admit it was a nice room. Nothing fancy but nice room.

"What do you think?" Pete asked.

Alec looked around and nodded. "Lovely, thank you."

"I'll let you get settled. Dinner should be ready in ten minutes." He said before leaving.

As soon as he was gone Alec sat on the bed and sighed remembering his awkward dinner experience with Ellie and Joe. "I hope this one goes better."

Sitting at the table Alec stared at his plate trying to figure out what he was eating. It looked green and orange and mushy.

Rose sat beside him and noticed him picking at the food. "It's broccoli and carrot chowder casserole."

He looked at her funny then made a face.

"I hope its okay but when you work at Torchwood you have to keep fit. So all the food we cook is healthy." She explained.

Alec was slightly relieved; the food looked odd but at least it was safe for him to eat if he could bear it.

During dinner Alec did his best to swallow his food but it wasn't easy.

Jackie was not the best cook but he lied to her about liking it so he wouldn't hurt her feelings. But to his dismay he ended up getting more. Rose thought what he did was sweet but it was hard not to giggle.

By the third helping he was at the conclusion that he was going to starve during this visit.

He then sat there in silence while Rose spoke to her family but she'd glanced at him smiling and tried to include him in on the conversations.

After dinner Alec was feeling tired and went to his room. He sat on the fluffy bed tracing the floral pattern on the quilt with his finger.

It felt strange being in a new place. He never was good at that, sleeping in a different house. Alec sighed and started changing into his pajamas.

At the same time Rose had just changed into her pink pajama tank top and mini shorts. She was setting her alarm when she realized she had Alec's cell phone by mistake.

She had to get it back to him. Rose walked down the hall with his phone and was glad to see his light was still on and the door was cracked.

Rose went to the door but stopped when she saw Alec in his plaid pajama bottoms and realized he was in the middle of getting ready for bed.

"I'll get it to him, later." She said to herself. Rose was about to go back when the sight of Alec opening and removing his buttoned down shirt revealing his slightly hairy muscular chest and perfectly toned abs had her gawking like a cartoon character.

"Good lord where's he been hiding that gorgeous body?" She wondered as he pulled out a grey t-shirt from his bag. Rose was so distracted she accidently dropped the phone startling Alec. "Hello?" He called.

Rose panicked picking up the phone as he walked out of the room still holding his t-shirt. "Sorry." She said quickly standing up straight. Then it was Alec's turn to blush. "When did she get legs?" He muttered his eyes widening at her long legs and tight pajama top.

Rose noticed he was blushing and staring at her. "What?" She scowled.

"What are you wearing?" He squeaked.

"Pajamas." She replied folding her arms.

"Those are not pajamas!" He exclaimed pointing.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with these?" Rose looked at him like he was nuts.

"Th-there too hot- tight-uh, short! I mean there short, way too short." He stammered.

She arched her eyebrow. "I'll wear clown pants with pears and a burlap sack top if I want. It's my house and I'll wear what I please!"

Before he could respond Jackie's voice could be heard from downstairs. "What is going on?"

She came up the stairs holding Tony and gasped. "DI Hardy, what the hell are you doing around my daughter dressed like that?"

Alec looked at her confused then realized he was still holding his grey pajama shirt. He turned crimson and started stuttering an explanation. "Well, you see I, uh, uh"

Jackie wasn't amused. Rose watched smirking and decided he had suffered enough. "Mum, it was my fault."

Alec turned and looked at her puzzled.

"I had his cell phone by mistake and was returning it to him. But I dropped it and it startled him so he came out to see what the noise was." Rose explained even holding up the phone to her mother.

Jackie was still suspicious but accepted her answer. "Okay, I'll go change Tony and you can tuck him in."

Rose smiled. "Can't wait!" Jackie smiled at her daughter but gave a warning glance to Alec.

Alec breathed a sigh of relief before frowning at Rose. "You could've said something sooner."

Rose shrugged. "Yeah but I didn't want to."

"And why is that?" He remarked.

She smirked biting her finger tip. "I was enjoying the view too much."

Alec blushed realizing he hadn't put on his stupid shirt yet. "Shut up." He said dashing back into his room.

Rose grinned. "Oh, I love keeping him his toes." She thought to herself going back to her bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec sat on the bed still blushing about the pajamas incidents still Rose's comment whether serious or not was flattering. He never really thought of himself like that nor has anyone ever told him.

A small smile formed the more he thought about it just then he heard soft singing down the hall. It sounded like Rose. Curious he followed the singing to Tony's room. Alec peeked inside and saw Rose sitting on a rocking chair in a lavender cotton robe cradling and singing to Tony.

He smiled thoughtfully and watched until he heard Rose say. "Come on in Alec, its okay."

He walked in smiling sheepishly and gave a small wave. "Sorry."

"It's alright; want to help me say good night to Tony?" She asked.

Alec wasn't sure. "I don't know it's been long time since I've done this."

"Oh, come on besides I think Tony wants to meet you." Rose replied handing him to Alec.

They traded places and Alec sat in the rocking chair carefully holding Rose's baby brother.

Tony wiggled happily in his arms and stared up at Alec in awe. Alec smiled. "Hi, Tony." He said softly.

To his surprise the small infant smiled back at him. "Hey, he likes you." Rose said peering over his shoulder.

"You think so?" He asked.

Rose chuckled softly. "Oh, yes; face it DI Hardy he's adopted you."

Alec smiled as Tony reached up to grab his finger making every bit of grumpiness, cynicism and toughness he had melt away.

"You're really good with him." Rose said.

He looked up at her and sniffed. "Well, I have had experience in this department."

She smirked. "By the way meant to say I'm sorry about earlier coming out like that in my pajamas. I normally wear my robe when I leave my room but for some reason I didn't really think about it. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Rose said sincerely.

Alec shrugged. "It's okay. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Rose just smiled mischievously but Alec didn't see it.

"So what's on tap for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Well, we could use your help with getting things ready for the dance." She said gently touching Tony's head.

"What kind of help?" He asked praying it wasn't anything vigorous.

Rose shrugged her shoulder. "Not much actually, majority of everything was done since I've been gone. All that's left is putting refreshments together and choosing the music."

He nodded. He could handle that. She tapped his shoulder. "Plus I want to introduce you to everyone."

Alec cringed. He was not good at meeting people. "Seriously?"

Rose playfully scoffed. "Yes, seriously."

He knew there was no point in arguing so he just sighed and nodded.

They sat there until Tony fell asleep before going to bed.

The next day during the drive to Torchwood Rose noticed Alec glancing out the side window looking slightly nervous.

"You okay?" She asked.

Alec shrugged. "Yeah, I've just never been to a place like this before."

She smiled. "Don't worry you'll like it."

He glanced over at her. "What are the people like?"

Rose shrugged. "Well, there my friends and there great people; a bit eccentric but that's what I like best about working there."

Alec could tell she loved her job just by the sparkle in her eyes as she talked more about Torchwood.

After a few minutes Rose stopped her car in the middle of a full parking lot. "Here we are!" She announced.

Alec frowned. "Where?"

"Torchwood." She replied like he should've known the answer.

They stepped out of car and Alec looked around confused. All he could see was a tall slim pointy triangle statue. "Um, where's the building?"

"You're standing on it." She said fluffing out her hair.

Alec looked at her strangely. "What?"

She smirked. "See that skinny triangle?" Alec nodded.

"We enter through that then take the elevator down below the parking lot." Rose explained pointing.

Alec made a face. "Seriously, it's underground but why?"

"Security reasons. The building underground but training's outdoors." She replied simply.

Alec just nodded wondering what did he just get himself into.

"Come on, I can't wait to introduce you." She smiled taking his hand.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever when they finally stopped; the doors opened and they stepped out into a dark dingy tunnel with graffiti on the walls. There were computers and strange technical equipment and a science lab.

"What do you think?" Rose asked.

"I think I've just entered my teen years." He remarked.

Suddenly a loud male American voice exclaimed. "Rose Tyler!"

Rose beamed. "Jack!" She ran up to hug him and he picked her up and twirled Rose around.

"Rosie it's so good to see you!" Jack grinned.

Alec felt a slight twinge of jealousy staring at this muscular, dark haired man hugging Rose.

"Oh, I want to introduce you to someone." Rose said pulling him over to Alec.

Jack grinned flirtatiously. "Well, Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?"

"Uh, I'm DI Alec Hardy." He said glancing at Rose.

Rose chuckled. "You'll have to forgive Jack. He does that to everyone."

"Yeah but don't mind me. It's nice to meet you DI Hardy." Jack said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too." Alec smiled shaking his hand.

"Jack helps run Torchwood and is in charge of alien interrogations and weapons." Rose explained.

"Impressive." Alec replied nodding.

"Thanks, well I've got to check on the rest of crew. Enjoy your visit." Jack grinned before leaving.

"What'd you think?" Rose asked hoping he didn't mind Jack's bold behavior.

He nodded. "Nice fellow bit flirtatious but nice."

Rose smiled and took his hand. "Let's go meet the others. They should be in the auditorium." She said.

Alec met the rest of the Torchwood team despite everyone being young and dressed like they belong in a grunge band they were very intelligent and nice. He actually felt comfortable around them.

Rose noticed him smiling and laughing. She liked seeing this side to him it was nice and she knew that this Alec Hardy existed somewhere it just needed a little help coming out.

After the visit Alec helped Rose carry a box cd's to try out for the dance to her car. "Did you like your visit?" She asked approaching her car.

Alec nodded and put the box in her trunk. "Yeah, nice group of people."

She smiled. "Good cause' the next thing we're going to do is I'm going to teach you to dance."

"Now?" He exclaimed.

"Why not? This is the perfect place to do it." She said simply.

"Can't we do it at your house? This is a empty parking lot and its night." He whined.

Rose arched her eyebrow. "You really want to find out what a Jackie Tyler slap is like?"

He thought about and realized she was right. "Okay, let's do it here." He sighed.

Rose grinned and popped a cd in her car stereo; a slow song started playing.

He made a face at the song choice. "Young people and their music." Alec grumbled.

She pretended not to hear Alec as she put her arms around him. "Now I'm assuming you at least know the basics, right?"

Alec rolled his eyes putting his arms around her waist. "Yeah, I think it's safe to say I'm not going to crush your feet."

She shot him a look. "Don't get smart."

"Then don't complain." He muttered making her scoff.

They started dancing; it was awkward at first but soon it felt more natural under the stars in the night sky and the soft music. Rose found herself resting her head on his shoulder sighing softly.

Alec made no attempt to stop her. He didn't want to instead he held her closer gently rubbing her back as they slowly swayed side to side.

Rose closed her eyes enjoying his embrace and the softness of his shirt. Opening her eyes she softly asked him. "Why do people pick on you?"

It wasn't a question he was expecting but did his best to answer. "I've made a lot of people mad at me." He said quietly and simply.

Rose looked at him shaking her head. "No, you haven't."

He tilted his head at her. "Oh, how do you figure?"

She playfully rolled her eyes. "I'm not mad at you."

He let out a slight snicker and smiled tenderly at her. "No, I guess not." Alec replied softly, his expression changing becoming intense and loving.

Those sad dark brown eyes seemed to be searching hers'. Rose almost got lost in them as his handsome face drew closer to hers'. God she hoped he would kiss her.

Their lips were nearly an inch apart when Alec suddenly cleared his throat. "I-It's getting late. We better go." He said almost apologetically.

Rose lowered her eyes in disappointment. "Yeah, you're right." She said trying to smile.

They got into the car and drove back to Rose's house in awkward silence.

* * *

**A/N Hi! There's a reason why Torchwood is different in this story. Other than the Stolen Planet and Journey's End episodes I'm not really familiar with the show Torchwood so this just a guess and I apologize that it's not accurate.**

**Also I didn't use the Torchwood from Pete's world because Rose isn't living the parallel world she's in our world just in case anyone was wondering.**

**But thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 (Slight Rewrite)

Alec waited outside for Rose it was less awkward than waiting inside with her parents. He was already feeling self-conscious about dancing and that attempted kiss from the other night wasn't helping.

He and Rose hadn't spoken about it but he could still hear the soft music and see those wide sparkling eyes and pale pink lips just an inch away from his. Just then Rose's voice saying goodnight to her parents had Alec snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"You ready, Tyler?" He said adjusting his watch and sighing heavily. He really wasn't looking forward to this dance.

"Yeah but I told you don't call me Tyler." She scowled.

Alec rolled his eyes and started to say something but when he turned he was rendered speechless. The word beautiful didn't even begin to describe how Rose looked.

She was stunning in her dark purple satin sleeveless mini dress, black wedge sandals and her short blond hair framed her face perfectly. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"Uh, no, of course not. Let's go." He said trying to focus.

She just smirked and they went into her car and drove to the dance. When they arrived they walked into the crowded Torchwood auditorium.

Looking around he had to admit the place was nice. The silver and gold decorations were simple but elegant, the lights above flickered like fireflies and the music was a bit youthful but not bad.

"You ready?" She asked. Alec sighed with a chuckle. "Not really." Rose smirked and took his hand. "Come on."

She led him to the dance floor and they started dancing slowly. Rose gazed up at Alec getting lost in those chocolate brown eyes.

"How am I doing so far?" He asked after a moment of dancing.

"Well so far so good you aren't stepping on my feet, yet." She teased making Alec snicker.

"Yeah, we'll see if you're still feeling the same about that at the end of the night." He joked back.

Rose playfully rolled her eyes resting her head on his shoulder as he held her closer. "You're quite the pessimist, you know that, right?" She lightly jabbed.

"Yeah, that's me." He smirked as they continued to dance.

After the dance they got back to the car but the "_almost kiss"_ was still bothering him and he decided to finally address it. "Tyler?" He said.

"Yeah?" She replied. He looked at the ground nervously. "The other night when you were teaching me to dance I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"In what way?" She replied pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"The uh, thing, the um almost kiss." Alec replied nervously.

Rose shrugged. "You didn't. I'm sorry if I did."

He shook his head. "No, not at all." He said shuffling his feet. "Well, that's good to know." Rose replied softly coming closer. It look like she wanted to kiss him. Did she? Alec kind of hoped she did.

She came a little closer to him. Alec swallowed tracing a circle on the car hood. Feeling nervous he began slowly coming towards her. "Yeah, that's v-very good."

"Yeah, it's great." She said giving a shy smile. Then their fingertips suddenly touched and he slowly glanced at her unsure what to do.

"I, um." Alec started to say as his eyes began searching hers'.

Her hand then gradually touched the side of his face. Alec gently pressed her soft hand against his cheek kissing her palm before their lips met in a simple but tender kiss.

Alec's lips were so inviting and warm against hers' she practically melted into him.

After the kiss they looked at each other surprised. "Uh, well, um that was nice; the evening I mean." He squeaked.

Rose smiled nervously. "Yeah, um I think it's time to go home." She said quickly.

He nodded in agreement. "Definitely, good idea." Alec said going to the driver's side.

"Uh, Alec this is my car." Rose gently reminded him.

He blushed. "Right, sorry."

They traded places and got into the car then drove back to Rose's house in silence but suppressing smiles.

On Monday they were back in Broadchurch. Alec had survived the visit but the kiss was still hanging on in his mind.

He still couldn't believe that he kissed such a young woman but he had to admit it was nice but in his heart knew that nothing would come of it.

Alec sighed heavily and went back to his computer work when he reached for his pill bottle and realized he had nothing to drink. "Damn." He muttered setting the bottle back down on his desk. Standing from his chair he grumbled leaving to get some water.

A second later Rose walked in while glancing at a folder. "Hey Alec I"

She looked up and saw he was gone. She shrugged. "I'll just leave it on his desk." Rose thought to herself.

Rose set the file down and noticed a bottle near his phone. Frowning she picked it up and read it.

She recognized the medicine, one of her friend's aunts had to take it for heart problems but did that mean Alec had heart trouble, too? Her eyes widen. Rose was now worried.

Suddenly she heard Alec coming and set the bottle back and hurried out of his office.

Later Ellie found Rose leaning against the wall biting her thumb tip looking bothered. She approached her concerned. "Hey, Rose what's wrong?" Ellie asked.

Rose just shrugged tugging her earring.

"Come on, you can tell me." She said.

Rose sighed. "Does Alec have any medical problems that you know of?"

Ellie was surprised by her question but nodded. "Yeah, he has a heart arrhythmia. Got it from all that stress from the Sandbrook case."

She glanced at her taken aback by her calm reaction. "You make it sound like everyone knows about it."

"Well, yeah." Ellie replied shrugging.

"Seriously?" Rose scoffed.

"Well, it wasn't by choice it's only because he failed his physical until then no one knew. He kept it a secret." Ellie explained.

Rose nodded as everything started to make sense. "Well, thanks." She smiled faintly walking away but wondering why he didn't tell her.

Throughout the day Rose kept glancing at Alec feeling slightly hurt he hadn't been honest with her. They were supposed to be friends she would've understood finally she decided she had to talk to him. She needed answers and she wanted to help.

Rose slowly went to his door and tapped on it. "Come in, Tyler." He said not looking up from some paperwork.

She walked in but didn't say anything. He noticed she was quiet and glanced up at her bothered. "Something wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She blurted. Rose almost winced. It wasn't exactly how she had planned on addressing this.

Alec waved his hand for her to continue. "Tell you what?"

"That…that you have a heart arrhythmia?" She replied folding her arms.

His eyes widen and he immediately brushed past her shutting the door. "How did you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter. Why didn't you tell me?" Rose repeated.

"Because it's none of your business." He snapped sitting down. "And what do you care?"

"Well, I can help you. We have some of the top surgeons at Torchwood that can give you the best care." She said.

Alec chuckled harshly. "Yeah if you don't mind I would prefer not to be dissected by one of your Roswell reject surgeons."

Rose was taken aback by his cruel tone. "That's not fair. I'm only trying to help."

He slowly stood from his chair pacing the room. "Help, really? Is that you call it, hmm? Because I call it being nosy and controlling."

"Look it's not my fault, the bottle was" She started to say.

Alec gawked. "Hang on; you went snooping through my desk?"

"No, I didn't!" She shot back. "I was leaving a file on your desk." Rose added hoping it would calm him down but it made little difference.

"It doesn't matter! You had no right to come in here and go through my desk much less my medicines!" Alec yelled pointing accusingly.

"It was an accident but I still want to help you." Rose insisted.

"This is my personal business, Tyler! Stay out of it!" He ordered.

Rose scowled at him. "No, I won't because it becomes my business when I find out my friend has a serious medical condition!"

"I don't need a lecture from you. I am a grown a man and I can handle this myself!" He snapped.

"Oh, really? Well, between being demoted to desk work and taking heart pills I say you're doing a really fantastic job!" She scoffed sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me. As long as you're still under this training program I am still your superior!" Alec said firmly.

"And you're also still my friend and I don't want to lose you!" She said her voice breaking slightly. Alec shook his head. "No, no, that cutesy, crying crap may have worked on me before but not this time!"

His eyes had become so dark and cold. It didn't make sense after such a beautiful kiss why was he doing this to her? Rose glared at him with tear filled eyes. She was done.

Rose didn't want the job training anymore. It wasn't worth it. "Screw you!" She yelled slapping him hard before storming out grabbing her things from her desk.

"Rose, what's going on?" Ellie asked concerned.

She looked at her then back at Alec. "Ask DI Hardy cause' I quit!" Rose choked not caring who was staring.

Before she could ask anything else Rose had marched out. Ellie gave Alec a confused accusing stare prompting him to slam his door shut. He just didn't want to deal with it right now and went to his desk sitting and staring before pounding his fist and burying his face in his hands.

That night Alec did something he did very rarely he went home instead of working late. He walked into the dark living room flipping on the light switch before plopping into his easy-chair.

Sitting there in the silence the guilt was starting to build. Despite how upset he was about her discovering his heart condition he felt bad for yelling at her. Rose was only trying to help he didn't have to get cross at her.

Despite her sassiness and bold behavior Rose was a very nice girl with feelings and a heart after all he saw that in the way she cared for her baby brother and the way she cared for him.

Alec had tried several times to call Rose to apologize but no luck after the last try he gave up. "Fine if she doesn't want to talk to me that's just fine." He told himself but even he knew that wasn't true.

Just his phone rang and he picked up hoping it was Rose. "Hello?"

"Alec?" It was Ellie.

"What is it Miller?" He said slightly disappointed.

"Sir, I've been trying to get you for hours." She said her voice shaking.

Her distraught tone was making him worried. "What? What is it?" Alec replied.

Ellie exhaled trying to keep her voice steady. "It's Rose, there's…there's been an accident."

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter's a slight rewrite. Wasn't happy with the last one so I made some changes, sorry about that! Chapter 11 should be coming soon (fingers crossed). Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Alec didn't want to believe it. It was too surreal to believe that Rose was in a traffic accident and it was his fault. All these what if thoughts went through his mind as he rushed to the hospital; "What if I did it this way?" "What if I had apologized sooner?" What if I lose her?"

When Alec got there Ellie was waiting in the hall biting her thumb tip anxiously.

"How is she?" He said brushing past her looking for a Doctor or Nurse. Ellie sighed. "Don't know, yet but her family's been notified."

Alec rubbed his eyes. "What happened?"

Folding her arms Ellie leaned against the wall. "According to the Vicar Rose went back to her place to gather some of her things then told him she'd be back later for the rest." Ellie paused and shook her head. "Shortly after Rose left for her parent's house it started raining hard and" her sentence trailed but Alec could fill in the blanks.

"Is there any way I can see her?" He asked.

She nodded. "But only through the small window of her room. They're not letting visitors in, yet."

"Where's her room?' Alec asked.

She motioned him to follow her down the hall. They stopped at Rose's door. Alec's legs shook as he peeked through the window. His heart dropped seeing her in the hospital bed hooked up to an I.V and machines. He rested his forehead against the glass fighting back tears wanting to hold her so badly.

"Sir?" He heard worried Ellie's voice say. Alec shook his head and hit his hand against the wall. "It's my fault."

"What do you mean?" She said. Alec just shook his head and didn't answer. Just then Jackie's frantic voice could be heard approaching. "Where is she? Where's my daughter?"

Then Jackie spotted Alec and glared at him. "You, you made my Rose upset!" She said angrily.

"Please Mrs. Tyler" He started to say but she slapped him. "You did this to her!" She cried.

Pete pulled her back holding his distraught wife as Alec hung his head ashamed. He knew he deserved that in fact he didn't blame Jackie. Alec was a father himself. He probably would've done the same thing.

"Alec, are you alright?" Ellie asked. Alec didn't answer. He had to get out of there. He was only making things worse.

Alec brushed past her and walked down the hall into the men's room. Leaning his back against the wall he took a deep breath before going to the sink to splash some cold water on his face then left the hospital before anyone noticed.

He didn't go back after that despite Ellie begging him but he couldn't do it was just too hard seeing Rose like that knowing he'd caused it so he always made an excuse not to go it was better than admitting he was scared.

Later that week Alec was alone at his desk after everyone had gone home for the night. He tried to work but couldn't he kept glancing at Rose's empty desk. Finally he wandered over and discovered some of her things were still there.

"Must've been too upset when she left to take them." He muttered to himself as he gently touched her pens, sticky notes and sniffed the peppermint gum from her drawer.

He continued to look around when something caught his eye it was a notebook. Alec picked it and recognized it as the notebook she was always doodling in. He glanced inside expecting simple doodles instead there were small detail sketches of him with words describing him as a lonely angel and a beautiful face with a broken heart.

Stunned Alec sat at the edge of her desk as he read short love poems she had written about him and how she hoped to be the one that could fix his aching heart.

Pausing he swallowed as the reality of Rose's true feelings hit him. "She's in love with me?" Alec muttered in disbelief.

He couldn't believe it. Rose Tyler was in love with him, that couldn't be right but the further he read the clearer it became.

Alec saw the last page and his heart fell. It was a simple drawing of a broken heart with the date she left the office but it confirmed his worse fear. He had broken her heart.

Tears filled his eyes as he slumped to the floor deflated, maybe it was because of guilt, or stress or maybe the realization had finally hit him that he really did love her too and was kicking himself for never admitting it and now it was too late.

Leaning his head back against the desk through his quiet sobs he clutched the notebook close to his chest. "I'm so sorry Rose." He choked not fully realizing it was the first time he'd ever said her first name.


	12. Chapter 12

The next night Alec nervously walked through the hall of the hospital looking for Rose's room. He had to see her. He had to know how she was doing. When he got there a thin middle aged dark haired woman was standing by Rose's bed checking her chart.

He tapped on the door before going inside. The woman glanced up and smiled. "Hi, I'm Dr. Thomas can I help you?"

"I was hoping to visit Miss Tyler if it's not too late." He replied.

She shook her head. "Not at all. Come on in." Alec slowly walked closer. "How she doing?"

"Well, her vitals are good but we're still keeping our fingers crossed." She replied.

"What are her injuries?" Alec asked quietly.

Dr. Thomas glanced at her chart sighing. "She has cracked ribs, broken legs, bruising and a minor head injury still she's very lucky."

He just nodded as he continued to stare at her.

Dr. Thomas saw how he looked at Rose and tilted her head thoughtfully at him. "Are you her boyfriend or husband?"

Alec chuckled sadly. "No just a friend." She gave a small smile. "Well, I'll leave you two alone but not too long."

He nodded as she left the room leaving him alone with Rose. Alec just watched her in silence wishing she would wake up and say something, anything to him even if it was that she hated him. He ran his hand over his face shaking his head.

Alec couldn't stand it seeing her hooked to an I.V and an oxygen machine looking so pale and still. "I better go." He muttered heading for the door when he saw her fingers move a little.

He stopped and came closer for a better look and saw her hand moving a tiny bit like she was reaching for something.

Alec grabbed a chair and pushed it toward her bed. His hand shook as he touched her fingers. She flinched a little. "It's okay, Tyler. It's only me." He whispered taking her hand.

Alec placed her hand on his cheek to show her it was him and she relaxed. He smiled at her. "Still a fighter, huh?" His voice broke slightly.

He gently kissed her knuckles then pressed her palm against his cheek as his tears fell.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. Just then he heard Ellie behind him. "Sir?" She said walking in.

"She's in love with me." He said wiping his eyes. "Sorry?" Ellie replied.

Alec shook his head still not looking at Ellie. "Rose found out about my heart condition and we had a fight. Now I find out she's in love with me and I" His sentence trailed.

Ellie sighed. "You found her notebook, then."

Alec glanced at her questionably. "Sorry?"

She lowered her eyes and didn't answer but her silence said it all. Alec stood from his chair slowly. "You knew she was in love with me didn't you?"

Ellie scoffed. "Well, yeah I caught glimpses of her notebook when she wasn't looking. It didn't take a genius to figure it out."

"Oh, that's great! Is there anything else I should know?" He scowled.

She sighed and folded her arms. "I was also the one who told her about your heart condition."

"What?" He gawked. "She asked me. What was I going to do?" She protested.

"You could've told me, that would've helped, Miller!" He frowned throwing his hands up.

"Alec, I swear I'm really sorry." Ellie replied.

Alec shook his head turning away from her. "You know what? It doesn't matter." He looked at Rose and sniffed. "Oh, god what did I do? I love her so much and what do I do? I scream at her."

"Wait, did you just say?" Ellie frowned confused.

"I love her." Alec repeated delicately touching Rose's cheek. At that moment nothing else mattered except this beautiful angel that had showed his bitter old heart more love and compassion than it deserved. All the things she wanted for him that he didn't feel he needed echoed in his mind.

Ellie folded her arms smirking. "Well, look at you."

He glared back at her. "Believe or not I am capable of loving someone, Miller." Alec brushed past her.

"Where you going?" She asked. "To make things right!" He replied walking out the room and leaving the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

Alec found himself on the beach sitting on the sand watching the waves except he was alone this time. The wind felt colder to him. He wasn't sure why he was even there Rose wasn't coming but he just needed a sense of normalcy.

Just then he heard Paul's voice calling him. "Alec?" Alec sighed heavily. He wasn't up for conversation especially with him. He glanced up. "Hi." Alec muttered.

"Hi, may I sit?" Paul asked. He shrugged and Paul sat beside him.

"How are you?" Paul asked. He just grunted. "How did you find me?" "Ellie told me and I"

"Miller. Of course," Alec grumbled. "Good old' Miller."

"Look, I know you're hurting. It's okay to talk about how you're feeling." Paul replied. Alec scoffed. "Oh, how do you know how I'm feeling?"

"Well, I know Rose was special to you." He replied. Alec swallowed, hearing her name was still too painful."I don't want to talk about it, Vicar." Hoping he'd get the hint but he still pressed.

"It might help." He pointed out. Alec scoffed. "Would it? Would it really," He shook his head. "And why do you even care?"

"Because you look like you're hurting and as a Vicar I want to help." Paul replied calmly. Alec sighed wiping his eyes. "I appreciate it but I wish everyone would leave me alone." "We just want to help. We care about your pain, Alec." Paul replied.

He looked at him, his eyes red and glazed. "Well, I don't. I really don't," "I-I just want Rose to come back. I want her here. I miss her…I love her." Alec shook his head. "All this time I thought was alone. That nobody wanted me but she did." He scoffed. "Beautiful young Rose Tyler loved me, wanted me despite all my imperfections and faults."

"I know it's difficult but" Paul replied. Alec chuckled harshly cutting him off. "Do you, do you really? You have Becca." Paul just lowered his eyes briefly.

He scoffed. "I'm tired of everyone pretending they know what I'm going through when they don't." Alec sighed.

"What are you going to do when she comes back?" He asked. Alec shrugged. "Don't know; she may not, she hate me but…not much I can do about that is there?" He said grabbing his jacket and leaving.

Later Alec arrived at the hospital and walked slowly to Rose's room. He stopped and could hear Jackie and Pete's voices from inside. He was tempted to go but instead walked inside. Seeing him enter they paused and Jackie glared at him. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"Now just calm down Jacks." Pete whispered to her. "But it's his fault our Rose is hurt." She hissed.

"Jacks, that's not fair." He replied.

Alec lowered his eyes. "No, she's right it was my fault," He paused fighting back tears. "I was a bastard. I yelled at Rose because she wanted to help me." Jackie could hear the regret in his tone and softened her expression a little.

He sighed looking down at Rose's pale face and touching her fingers. "The truth is I-I love Rose with all my heart but even if she changes her mind about me or if you still hate me I just want you to know I'm sorry."

There was no response so he started to leave when he heard Jackie speak. "She'd talked about you a lot." Alec glanced at her.

Jackie sighed. "We already knew how she felt about you. I even found her notebook that night you took her to that dance at Torchwood."

"In fact we found out later, your visit was her way of us meeting you." Pete interjected smiling slightly. Alec shook his head. "Why are you telling me this?"

He sighed. "Because you made Rose happy and that's all we ever wanted for her." "And I'm sorry I took my anger out on you," Jackie added softly. "I guess I'm just upset."

Alec nodded. "It's alright I'm used to it...I'd better go." He said softly as he started to leave. "Alec?" He heard her say. He paused. "Yeah?"

Without another word she went up to him slowly and hugged him surprising him at first but he hugged her back grateful for her forgiveness.


	14. Chapter 14

A few months later Alec was at his desk working when Ellie came in smiling. "Sir, guess what?"

"What Miller?" He replied unimpressed still flipping through some papers. She sighed heavily ignoring his reaction. "Rose has woken up and will be leaving the hospital soon."

She now had his attention. "She what?" Ellie nodded. "Yeah, well, she'll be transferred to a rehab center to undergo physical therapy before leaving but isn't that great?"

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, it is." Alec wondered if he should ask if Rose was coming back to the station but chose not to. Ellie noticed he seemed to be in deep thought. "You alright?" He nodded. "Yeah fine." She looked at him strangely but didn't press. "So where have you been lately?"

He sighed. "I've been seeing some doctors at Torchwood. They seem to think they can fit me with a special pacemaker." She frowned. "You mean the alien place."

Alec shrugged. "Well, don't laugh they're actually very brilliant people." Ellie smirked. "Decided to listen to her, huh?"

He smiled a little. "Yeah," Alec glanced at her. "So was there anything else, Miller?" Ellie nodded. "Yeah, I'm throwing a party for Rose, here when she's officially released and wanted to know if you'd like to come."

He wanted to say yes but he didn't think it was a good idea. Alec was just too ashamed to face her. Alec shook his head. "No, I'll pass." Ellie shrugged and started to leave. "Well, let me know if you change your mind."

"I doubt it." He muttered softly as she left his office.

But somehow the night of the party Alec found himself there anyway. Ellie spotted him sitting on the edge of the desk and walked up to him surprised. "Hi, I thought you weren't coming. What changed your mind?"

He shrugged sipping some sour tasting apple punch. "Don't know just felt like it." She smiled. "Well, I hope you have fun." Ellie lightly tapped his arm before leaving.

Alec sighed feeling foolish. He knew why he was there. He had to see her. He had to know Rose was okay. Once he knew then he could leave.

Then he saw her. Despite the crutches and the bandage on her forehead and leg she was still beautiful, dressed in a simple violet dress and matching slippers.

Rose smiled saying hello to everyone. Alec felt his heart jump into his throat. God, he missed her.

"Go and talk to her." He heard Paul encourage him.

He glanced at him. "I can't." "You mean you won't." Paul remarked. Alec stood putting his punch on the desk and scowled. "How can I after everything that happened? I know she hates me," Feeling daft for being there he shook his head. "I've got to go."

Alec walked out before he could stop him. Then Rose spotted Paul in the crowd and went up to him hoping he knew where Alec was.

"Hi!" She smiled. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked handing her some punch. She smiled a little. "A bit sore but I'll be alright," Rose glanced around the room. "Uh, have you seen Alec? Ellie said he was here."

He sighed. "Um, he was but he had to leave." Rose lowered her eyes. "Oh, okay." There was a trace of disappointment in her voice. She was really hoping he'd be there. "Are you okay?" Paul asked.

She nodded forcing a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," Rose pressed her lips. "I guess he's still mad at me." He sighed exasperated. He couldn't stand it. "Rose, Alec loves you but for whatever reason he's too scared to tell you."

Rose looked at him surprised. "Yeah?" He nodded. "You're all he talks about." She smiled at that but she had to hear it from him. "And you said he left?" "Yeah." Paul replied.

Rose thought for a second then handed him her paper cup. "I think I know where he went." She replied and excused herself.

Later that evening Alec sat on the beach, alone. Deep down he wished he had stayed but those harsh things he said to Rose still haunted him and he just couldn't face her...perhaps that made him a coward.

Just then he heard a voice and noticed a pair of violet slippers beside him along with a pair of crutches. It was Rose. "Hi."

Alec looked up. "Hi." "Can I sit?" She asked. He just shrugged. "Um, a little help?" She smirked sheepishly.

He stood and helped her sit beside him on his jacket. "Thanks." She smiled. He shrugged. "No problem." Rose looked out at the gorgeous sunset. "Like old times, huh?"

Alec just nodded.

She glanced at him. "Can you talk?" "Yeah, I can talk." He scoffed. "Okay, say something, then." She replied. "Like what?" Alec replied softly. Rose shrugged. "I don't know, anything; how are you, are you feeling better… or at least tell me if you still hate me or not." She said softly.

He looked at her surprised. "I could never hate you." "Could've fooled me the way you yelled at me." Rose scoffed. Alec regretfully sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't hate you. I…I hate myself for what happened to you."

"How come?" She asked curious. He scoffed bitterly"Because I love you and it was my fault!" He blurted out. Rose looked at him shocked.

He lowered his eyes. "I saw your notebook," Alec sniffed wiping his eyes. "All those things you said about me I…I couldn't believe it."

She just smiled quietly.

Alec smiled slightly at her. "I saw you every day…I held your hand." "You did?" Rose said hopeful. He lowered his gaze smirking. "I even got slapped by your mum."

Rose snickered softly. "Sorry, I should've warned you." "It's okay," He chuckled quietly. "It was worth it." Alec looked at her and swallowed thickly, his brown eyes looking so bothered.

"What is it Alec?" She asked concerned.

"I know your feelings for me have changed…and I understand if you're done with me," He sighed heavily. "But I do love you. It just took me awhile to realize it and I."

"They haven't changed." Rose interjected. "They haven't?" He replied. She shook her head then looked at him lovingly. "No, they haven't."

"But I yelled at you, I upset you and caused your accident I" He rambled but she gently stopped him by placing her finger on his lips. "Alec, you didn't cause the accident. I chose to drive in bad weather conditions because I was trying to get my parent's house before dark. It was the rain it was never you." She smiled reassuringly.

He felt tears well up in his eyes. "I was so scared I was going to lose you." Alec choked back a sob gently touching her face. She smiled. "Well, I'm here, yeah?" He smiled. "Yeah and I never want to lose you again."

He tucked a loose strand of her blond hair behind her ear. "You're my heart," Alec sniffed. "You just brought so much light into this grumpy old man's life."

Rose was beginning to tear up and gave a wet smile letting out a light snicker.

"I love you, Rose." He said softly then tenderly pressed his lips against hers, kissing her so gently barely tracing the sides of her face with his fingertips making her shiver with delight. Their lips moving in sync slightly opened allowing their tongues to touch.

Rose never felt a kiss so gentle and inviting. After the kiss she smiled stroking the side of his face. "I love you, too, D.I Hardy." He grinned holding her close to his chest feeling the softness of her blond hair.

Alec gazed down at her. "I took your advice and talked to a doctor at Torchwood about a pacemaker."

"You did?" She smiled glancing up at him. Alec nodded. "Yeah and it looks like they can do it." He said. "So you're going to do it?" Rose asked. He kissed her temple. "Yes, because now I have something worth living for," Alec tilted her chin towards him so their eyes would meet. "You, Rose Tyler."

She smiled and he gave her a kiss and just held her tight vowing to never let her go, again.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hi! One chapter left to go and I've had so much fun writing this. This was my first Broadchurch story and I thank everyone who followed, faved, reviewed and read this story, thanks so much, I really appreciate it!_

_I hope you like the chapter! :)_


	15. Epilogue

_Epilogue: One and a half years later_

"She's beautiful." Rose said softly glancing up at Alec from the hospital bed. "Just like her mum." Alec smiled at his newborn daughter. He held Rose close and couldn't resist kissing her cheek. "Mm, did anybody ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He breathed in her ear kissing, nuzzling her neck and taking in the scent of her lavender soap.

She giggled. "Careful, that's how we got like this, remember?" Alec smirked flirtatiously. "Oh, I remember, luv." Suddenly they could hear their daughter getting fussy. "Aw, I think your little girl wants you." Rose said softly. He smiled. "Okay."

"Here he is, sweetie." Rose said softly in her tiny ear handing her to Alec. He grinned at his daughter as she calmed down and smiled at him with her wide hazel eyes. "Hey, sweetheart."

Alec couldn't believe how his life had changed since marrying Rose. Everything was so perfect and wonderful. After getting his pacemaker he was promoted to head trainer of Torchwood's Detective program which was actually lot less stressful and would allow him more family time with their newborn baby and Rose who would be on pregnancy leave from her detective duties for a while.

He sighed. "What are you going to name her?" She smiled. "What do you think of Emily?" Alec grinned. "It's perfect." Emily cooed happily. He chuckled softly. "I think she agrees." Rose just gave a tired smile.

Alec felt his heart burst with joy as Emily continued to look at him with wonder and reached up with her tiny hand. He smirked allowing her to grab his index finger. "You're a strong little girl, huh?" He suppressed a grin. Emily just giggled in response.

He glanced at his tired and sleepy wife as she cuddled closer and he grinned kissing her soft blond hair. Rose Tyler Hardy had really done the impossible she had healed his broken heart and showed him what happiness should be. For once he knew what love was supposed to feel like and be like.

Alec leaned his head back and smiled knowing everything he needed was right here and it was more than he could ever imagine or want...it was fantastic!


End file.
